The present invention relates to an automatic high-speed rotating arc fillet welding method.
In the past, the fillet welding of an upright plate arranged vertically with respect to a lower plate has been performed by progressing the welding along the joint to be welded in a flat horizontal posture and thereby welding the corner.
This type of flat horizontal fillet welding has basic disadvantages in that under the effect of the gravity, the bead tends to run down toward the lower plate, making it difficult to produce a bead effectively ensuring uniformity of bead leg length. An undercut also tends to be caused in the upright plate. Particularly, there are problems with the formation of small-leg length beads by the high-speed welding and with the formation of long-leg length beads by the large-current low-speed welding.